


[ill put a title when i think of one!]

by katieslamepoetry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieslamepoetry/pseuds/katieslamepoetry
Summary: This is literally just a bunch of scenarios in my head that are never going to happen because I am LONELY and too much for anyone to handle.





	1. peace.

scene:

you, in my arms, nuzzles in my chest. neither of us say a word because neither of us have to explain what we are feeling in that moment. it is simply love so strong that neither of us feel the need to explain, we just embrace. and embrace. and embrace. 


	2. II.

you tell me that you’ve never been so comfortable with anyone in your life time, so i smile and pull you in closer before our lips lock. we kiss and it isn’t something deep and sexy, it’s something passionate yet real and there isn’t a thing in the world that could change that in that moment— everything is perfect. nothing could taint it because as long as we were together, everything would be just fine. everyone would be okay.


	3. III.

you drop my favorite mug on the kitchen floor and start begging me to forgive you because you will replace it. i kiss your head and tell you that it will not replace the memories if you buy another cup. you start crying harder because you realize you may have just ruined every happy memory i might have from high school, but instead i wrap my arms around you from behind and whisper that we can always make more memories. we can always make us work.because that? that is how love works.


	4. IV.

he hurts you, so i tell you to move on because if anything, i will be the one to heal you. you still go out on dates with him and still talk to him like he is your one and only, yet still talk to me as if maybe there is some type of hope for us though i know there is none. because even if i had the chance to be yours, he would take my place anyday if he asked.

_-stupidly allowing you to hurt me._


	5. V.

you ask me what’s wrong but i don’t tell you because there isn’t a specific word to describe that i am in love with everything he never saw in you. i am in love with all of you.


End file.
